english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Hitman (2016)
Hitman is an episodic stealth video game developed by IO Interactive and published by Square Enix for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. The first episode was released on March 11, 2016, the second episode on April 26, 2016, the third episode on May 31, 2016, the fourth episode on August 16, 2016, the fifth episode on September 27, 2016, the sixth episode on October 31, 2016 and the seventh episode on December 13, 2016. Main Story Cast *Agent 47 - David Bateson *Diana Burnwood - Jane Perry *The Shadow Client - John Hopkins *The Constant - Phillip Rosch *Erich Soders - William Salyers *Mr. Fanin - Ramon Tikaram *The Herald - Alex Wyndham *Viktor Novikov - Peter Vollebregt, Jon Curry *Olivia Hall - Michelle Asante 'Elusive Target Cast' *Alec Newman *Catharina Christie *Gary Busey *Gary Cole *Michelle Asante *Nick Boulton *Tim Watson 'Supporting Cast' *Alec Newman *Andrea Beck *Ben Crowe *Brian Kimmet *Brian T. Delaney *Catharina Christie *Chris Smith *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Daniel Bonjour *Dave Fouquette *Dave Hill *Elsie Bennett *Gavin Hammon *Jeffrey Johnson *Keith Ferguson *Mary-Elizabeth McGlynn *Matthew Gravelle *Natalie Griffiths *Nicholas Boulton *Oliver Cotton *Rochelle Greenwood *Timothy Watson *Traci Lords *Vanessa Marshall *Yuri Lowenthal *Yukino Maruyama *Trailer Narrators - Chris Smith, Vanessa Marshall 'Prologue' *Kalvin Ritter - Daniel Bonjour *Jasper Knight - Brian Kimmet *Terry Norfolk - Dave Hill *Cilas Netzke - Daniel Bonjour 'Paris - The Showstopper' *Viktor Novikov - Jon Curry *Dalia Margolis - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Helmut Kruger - Dave Hill *Sebastian Sato - Brian Kimmet *Salman Al-Ghazali - Yuri Lowenthal *Max Decker - Daniel Bonjour *Valerie St. Clair - Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Lana Caprice - Natalie Griffiths 'Sapienza - World of Tomorrow' *Silvio Caruso - Brian T. Delaney *Francesca De Santis - Salli Saffioti 'Marrakesh - A Gilded Cage' *Claus Hugo Strandberg - Patrick O'Connell *Reza Zaydan - Jason Isaacs *Konny Engström - Dave Hill *Erik Olander - Daniel Bonjour *Pam Kingsley - Rochelle Greenwood *Sayid Laham - Dave Fouquette *Supporting Cast - Derek Hagen, Royce Pierreson 'Sapienza - The Icon' *Dino Bosco - William Mapother *The Agent - Traci Lords 'Marrakesh - A House Built on Sand' *Matthieu Mendola - Keith Ferguson *Kong Tuo-Kwang - James Sie *Fortune Teller - Daniel Bonjour *Annoying Tourist - Dave Hill *Landlord - Oliver Cotton 'Bangkok - Club 27' *Jordan Cross - Jonny Cruz *Kenn Morgan - James Sobol Kelly *Wes Liston - Oliver Cotton *Abel De Silva - Matthew Gravelle *Heidi Santoro - Elsie Bennett *Dexy Barat - Traci Lords *Mrs. Mookjai - Rochelle Greenwood *Supporting Cast - Travis Barbour 'Colorado - Freedom Fighters' *Sean Rose - James Sobol Kelly *Ezra Berg - Oliver Cotton *Penelope Graves - Elsie Bennett *Maya Parvati - Traci Lords *The Herald - Matthew Gravelle *Supporting Cast - Ben Dilloway, Dave Hill, Derek Hagen, Royce Pierreson, Yuri Lowenthal 'Hokkaido - Situs Inversus' *Erich Soders - William Salyers *Yuki Yamazaki - Susan Hingley *Jason Portman - Yuri Lowenthal *Amos Dexter - Daniel Bonjour *The Curator - Oliver Cotton *Agent Smith - Dave Hill *Nicholas Laurent - Matthew Gravelle *KAI - Naoko Mori Category:Video Games Category:2016 Video Games